


The Regenerator’s Gas Station

by roguejaster



Category: Devil May Cry, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, Other, Overstimulation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Summary: Piers Nivans was stopping at the gas station to refill his car’s oil when he heard a sound inside and looked into it. Suddenly, he was attacked. What will happen to him now?
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dantejackal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dantejackal).



Piers Nivans was driving his car to the gas station to refill his car’s oil but it doesn’t work without staff activation.

“Oh, fantastic” remarked Piers sarcastically.

He then went inside but no one was there.

“Oh, come on. Give me a break.” said Piers.

Piers then went deeper inside to see a broken beer bottle on the floor and was inspecting it when suddenly he heard a crying sound coming from behind him. It was a Regenerador and it attacked him, knocking him into the table with surveillance TV. Piers turned around to see the Regenerador gripping his neck then removed his jacket. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the neck and his shirt was ripped. He saw the Regenerador’s dick dripping with cum which it uses to slap his face for him to suck. But, he didn’t turn to the direction the Regenerador’s dick was. Regenerador then turned him around, pushing him to the table and removed his trouser. Piers saw it was trying to lube his ass with his dick before rubbing it with his ball.

“Great” said Piers sarcastically.

Regenerador instantly pushes its dick in and Piers groaned at the pain from his ass. Its dick was pushing up until his stomach with its ball deep in his ass

“Aaahhh” screamed Piers.

Then it gripped his body and fucking him slowly before going faster and faster.

“Aahhh... aahhh... aaaahhhh” cried Piers.

It felt very good that it pushes him in a doggy style fucking him with his ball deep in his ass. Piers was getting used to the sensation and the Regenerador gripped over his stomach, pushing his dick in much rougher than before. Piers was moaning as his ass was being fucked faster by Regenerador

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Piers.

And then it was gripping his arm to his back, pulling his body back to him while thrusting his dick forward. After a while, the Regenerador was cumming a large amount of cum into him with a crying sound making his stomach bloated a little. 

“Aaaahhhhhh” cried Piers.

The Regenerador was laughing as it turned him around with his breath still shallow from the fucking. Piers was still in a daze from the fucking before he watches as the Regenerador was hard again.

“You have got to be kidding me” said Piers.

It then pushes its dick toward his mouth. Piers was looking at it disgustingly. It pushes its dick into his mouth before one hand masturbating its dick while the other was pushing his head into its dick. After a while, it was cumming into his mouth with a cry with Piers’ mouth bloated a sec before returning normal with its cum dripping out of his mouth. Piers’s body was covered in cum and he saw that its dick was hard again.

“Oh shit” cursed Piers.

Its feet stepped onto his back. While outside, a motorbike sound can be heard as it was coming closer to the gas station. While with Piers, he was crouching with the Regenerador sitting and its dick hard below his ass and he was gripped down onto its dick. Piers groaned as the dick was penetrating his ass again.

“Aaahhhh” screamed Piers.

It was gripping him down again slowly before going faster making him moaning at the strange sensation.

“Aaahhh... aahhhh” cried Piers.

It was then thrusting up rather than gripping him down after going slowly for a while before gripping him down again.

“Not like this. I’m coming. Fuck.” said Piers

It gripped him down again after a while cumming inside his ass with a cry. His ass was now full of its cum.

“Aahhhh” cried Piers. 

Outside the station, someone riding a motorbike could be seen with the light. With Piers, he was still being fucked by the Regenerador’s dick with his body gripped by both the Regenerador’s hands.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Piers.

It was thrusting faster and faster with its dick deep inside his body making it bloated for a sec.

“Aaahhhh... aaaahhhhh” cried Piers.

While outside a motorbike could be seen parked outside. With Piers, his ass was still being fucked by the Regenerador’s dick making his stomach bloated every time it was thrusting deep inside.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh... aaaahhhhh” cried Piers.

After a while, the Regenerador was cumming inside him with a cry making his stomach bloated with him groaning at the weird sensation.

“Aaahhhhh” cried Piers.

Piers was breathing heavily, the Regenerador pulled its dick out and Piers’ ass was leaking cum. Then, someone came while Piers was trying to stand using the stall’s shelves. When the light came on, he saw someone and this person was Dante.

“What in the shitting hell is going on here?” said Dante.

While the Regenerador was approaching him.

“Get outta here” said Dante with his gun toward the Regenerador.

“Thanks” Said Piers getting his clothes back while walking limply outside.

Dante was still pointing his gun at the Regenerados and when he saw the Regenerador’s dick.

“Huh?” said Dante.

He was still pointing his gun at the Regenerador while on the other hand, he was masturbating the Regenerador’s dick. Dante then removed his shirt and went down to his dick.  
While Piers was now wearing his trouser and entering his car driving himself away from the gas station. With Dante, he already removed all his clothes and was now naked with his ass toward Regenerador’s dick.

“Let’s get to work” Said Dante.

It then pushed its dick into Dante’s ass slowly until it was deep inside.

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Piers was driving his car when he was stopping halfway the road and switching on the light when suddenly, a hand grabbed on his face. While with Dante, he was being fucked rough and fast.

“Shit…Oh shit” cursed Dante.

It was thrusting into him roughly and going faster and faster making him moaning.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Piers was put into a sleeping position with a monster on top of him. The monster hand suddenly appeared on the car’s window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> Piers was going to the gas station to refill his car but it doesn’t work without staff authorization so he went deeper inside and was fucked by a Regenerador inside. After a while, his ass was full of its cum making his stomach bloated and Dante arrived told him to get outta here which he obeyed. Dante then saw its dick and masturbating it while removing his shirt. What will happen now?

Dante was on his knee rubbing the Regenerador’s dick on his body with his hand making it cumming all over his body. Dante then opened his mouth and it uses its hand to grip Dante’s head toward his dick while Dante was masturbating its dick. Dante sucked on its dick with his head being pushed toward its dick while masturbating its dick. He was feeling good tasting its cum from the Regenerador’s dick. After a while, the Regenerador was going faster and faster gripping his head toward his dick while being masturbated by him making his mouth looked bloated. It then pulled its dick with a pop.

“Aahhh” cried Dante.

It was holding its hand to his body and Dante removed his trouser.

“I like this” said Dante.

While with Piers, he was stopping his car halfway the road and switching on the light when suddenly, a hand grabbed on his face. With Dante, he was now naked and pushes his ass toward the Regenerador’s dick. It then pushes its dick slowly into Dante’s ass until it was ball deep with him groaning at the sensation.

“Aahhh” cried Dante.

It then fucked him much rougher and faster than before gripping him on his head onto a table.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

While Piers was put into a sleeping position with a monster on top of him. The monster hand suddenly appeared on the car’s window. It was a Rasklapanje on top of him fucking him faster and faster making the car shaking.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Piers.

With Dante, he was being fucked by Regenerador rougher and faster than before with him moaning every time he was being fucked.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

The Regenerador then gripped him in the ass and was cumming inside him with a cry making his stomach bloated with him being still.

“Aahhhhh” cried Dante.

With Piers, the Rasklapanje was crawling out of the car with its dick smearing Piers body and face. A truck was heard from nearby, Piers was trying to stand going outside his car where a trunk suddenly stop in front of him. The truck’s window opened to reveal a J’avo driving the truck with music. Two J’avo came from the back and carried him into the truck.

With Dante, he was trying to stand after being fucked by the Regenerador with his ass leaking of its cum. Dante uses his amulet’s power to erased the cum that are inside his body and returning his stomach to its original form.

“Aahhh... much better. Time for a little rebellion” said Dante.

The Regenerador was now hard again but before it could fucked him again Dante then uses his sword to cut the Regenerador’s hand, with its hand splattered onto the wall. The Regenerador restored his hand with the plagas inside it.

“Okay, then” said Dante.

It was gripping him by the neck and then tossed him onto the table with surveillance TV.

“Wow” said Dante.

It then gripped his body to its dick, thrusting its dick inside his ass making him groaning at the sensation.

“Oh Fuck” said Dante.

It then fucked him rough and fast and after a while it was fucking him rougher and faster.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

It then was holding his head fucking slowly into him.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

With Piers, he was being tied up with chains and fucked by a J’avo while his nipple was being licked by another J’avo with a duct tape on his mouth. He was being fucked by a J’avo thrusting up into him and was cumming inside him while the other J’avo was now sucking his dick. He was groaning at the strange sensation with his ass fucked and dick sucked.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Piers.

The truck’s oil parameter was almost empty so J’avo was driving the truck to a gas station. With Dante, he was now on the floor with his ass full of cum and his stomach was now bloated while the Regenerador’s was masturbating itself, Dante uses his amulet’s power again to erased its cum inside him and returning his body back to normal. It was now cumming onto his face and body with a small amount into his mouth that he spit out and hair. It was still hard.

“I’m getting out of here” said Dante while trying to run away.

He was trying to get his clothes when suddenly his leg was being pulled by the Regenerador making him fall down, he turned around.

“Huh? Oh shit” said Dante when he saw not one but two Regeneradores.

Both of the Regeneradores were laughing while Dante stared in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously  
> Piers was being grabbed behind by a hand from the back while Dante was now facing two Regeneradores. What will happen to them now?

The Umbrella corporation was transporting something in a truck with a life signal. Piers was stopping his car halfway the road and switching on the light when suddenly, a hand grabbed on his face dragging him the back and putting him in a sleeping position shaking the car. The Rasklapanje was now on top Piers holding one of his hand on his body while the other on his neck. Piers’ hand was touching its dick with its proboscis inside his mouth kissing. Piers was now straightening his legs. It was holding his neck kissing him and then pulled out the proboscis from his mouth making him breathing shallowly and then put his hand on his hand lubing it.

“Hah... hah” breathed Piers.

It then pushes one finger into his ass lubing him for his dick. He was groaning from the sensation of something inside him.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Piers.

After a while, a truck was seen passing by. It was gripping him onto its dick slowly and he groaned feeling the dick penetrating his ass.

“Aaahhhh” screamed Piers.

It was putting one hand on the car’s window while the other was holding his body while thrusting him rough and fast till the car was shaking.

“Aahhh...aaahhhh” cried Piers.

An Umbrella corporation truck was coming through when a goat was standing on the road which make the truck turn left and was turned upside down with the monster now active. While at the gas station, Dante was still being fucked rough and fast by the Regenerador.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Dante was moaning every time he was being pulled down onto its dick while being fucked by it. After a while, it was cumming inside him with a cry making his stomach bloated.

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

“Damn it, oh... ahh” said Dante.

Dante straighten his legs and then it started thrusting into him again with his stomach still full of cum.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

He was moaning every time it was thrusting its dick into him and after a while it was cumming into him again with a cry making his stomach looking more bloated than before

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Its cum leaking from his ass while he felt a little dazed from the intense pleasure he felt from the Regenerador’s dick cumming inside him.  
While with Piers, the Rasklapanje was crawling out of his car after fucking him with its dick smearing his body and face. Piers was trying to stand going outside his car when he heard the sound of a trunk moving but the truck suddenly stop in front of him. The truck’s window opened to reveal a J’avo driving the truck with music. Two J’avo came from the back and carried him into the truck. With Dante, he was trying to stand after being fucked by the Regenerador with his ass leaking cum. Dante uses his amulet’s power to erased the cum that are inside his body and returning his stomach to its original form.

“Aahhh... much better. Time for a little rebellion” said Dante.

The Regenerador was now hard again but before it could fucked him again Dante then uses his sword to cut the Regenerador’s hand, with its hand splattered onto the wall. The Regenerador restored his hand with the plagas inside it.

“Okay, then” said Dante.

A truck can be seen outside on the road while on the inside of the truck Piers was being tied up with chains with a duct tape on his mouth and fucked by a J’avo while his nipple was being licked by another J’avo. He was being fucked by a J’avo thrusting up into him and that was cumming inside him while the other J’avo was now sucking his dick. He was groaning at the strange sensation with his ass fucked and dick sucked.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Piers.

Then, the J’avo sucking his dick stopped and was now pushing its dick into his ass with the other J’avo still inside him fucking him double penetrating him.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Piers.

The truck’s oil parameter was almost empty so J’avo was driving the truck to a gas station. With Dante, he was trying to get his clothes when suddenly his leg was being pulled by the Regenerador making him fall down, he turned around.

“Huh? Oh shit” said Dante when he saw not one but two Regeneradores.

Both of the Regeneradores were laughing while Dante stared in shock.

“Come on guys” said Dante while looking at the two Regeneradores’ dicks.

He was trying to get away when he was being stepped on by its feet and one of the Regenerador was pushing its dick into his ass. He was groaning at the sensation of being penetrated with its dick deep in his stomach.

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

“Oh shit” cried Dante.

At the gas station, the J’avo was parking its truck to refill the oil for the truck. Inside the truck, the other J’avo were now tired from fucking Piers. Piers was trying to find a way to escape while outside the J’avo was about to refill the truck’s oil when a big stomping sound was heard and with a roar was grabbing the J’avo. Piers and the two J’avo heard the roared as well and the door suddenly opened with Piers stared in shock as the monster was Nemesis. Outside the truck, the J’avo could be seen dead while on the inside of the truck, Nemesis was heard ripping at the two J’avo and killing them with the truck shaking. Piers was still tied up when Nemesis was holding his hand on his head while moving closer. With Dante, he was still being fucked by one of the Regenerador thrusting into him slowly.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Dante was moaning every time its dick was pushed inside and when he saw the other Regenerador’s dick in front of him. The other Regenerador was pushing his head down onto its dick.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Dante.

Dante was feeling dazed from both sensation. With Piers, the tentacles came from Nemesis was curling over his legs holding him up making him shudder.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Piers.

Nemesis then uses its other tentacles over his ass stretching and twisting his body. Piers was groaning at the strange sensation.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Piers.

Piers’s stomach was now being twisted and stretched by Nemesis’ tentacles. With Dante, the Regenerador was cumming inside his mouth with a cry making him blank a little at the cum coursing through his mouth. The Regenerador that was fucking him was turning him around with his ass exposed with the other Regenerador in front of his ass.

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

With Piers, Nemesis was now pushing his large dick slowly into Piers’ ass.

“Hmmpppphhhh” screamed Piers.

He was groaning at the sensation of Nemesis’ dick deep until his stomach making him looked bloated and was begging for it to stop.

“Hmph... hmph” cried Piers.

Nemesis ignored him and started fucking him slowly and then gripping him and fucking him faster and faster making him feeling a strange sensation. With Dante, his ass was now exposed for the Regenerador standing in front of him with the other Regenerador’s dick still inside. He then saw the other Regenerador pushing its dick inside him double penetrating him making him groaned.

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

He was now being fucked by two Regeneradores at once making his stomach bloated with its dick.

“Aahhh...aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Outside the Nemesis was still fucking Piers inside the truck, his stomach was looking bloated every time Nemesis pushes his dick deep into him.

“Hmph...hmph” cried Piers.

Nemesis then came with a roar into him with his large amount of cum making his stomach bloated very large.

“Hmppphhhh” cried Piers.

It then pulled its dick out and put its hand behind him when he heard a voice. With Dante, his stomach was now bloated from the amount of cum the Regeneradores were cumming inside him with his dick leaking cum. Nemesis was coming closer and closer to where Dante was while inside one of the Regenerador was still fucking Dante while the other was going outside when he heard something falling and when it was looking around there was nobody. The other Regenerador was still fucking Dante with his stomach already bloated

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Dante.

It was cumming into Dante again making his stomach more bloated.

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and the other Regenerador went outside to check while Dante was trying to uses his amulet’s power to erases the cum.

“Shit” sweared Dante.

When suddenly Nemesis appeared grabbing Regenerador and impaling it with its tentacle. Dante was shocked at the new arrival and tried to back off and run away but Nemesis uses its tentacle and it was attaching into his ass making him groaning and pulled him.

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

It dislodged the tentacle when he near and uses its other tentacles to hold him up with his ass in front of its face. It then licked his ass making Dante moaning every time he was licked.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Dante saw its dick in front of his ass.

“Shit” cursed Dante.

Its dick was lubing his ass before pushing it slowly inside.

“Oh fuck. Shit” cursed Dante.

He was groaning as Nemesis’ dick was fucking him deep inside slowly.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante

Nemesis then tossed him near a shelf while Dante was breathing shallowly, it pushes its dick deep inside making him groaning.

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Its dick was stretching him deep inside his ass with his stomach bloated every time its dick was pushes in.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

It was fucking him faster and faster after a while it was cumming with a roar filling his ass.

“Aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Making his stomach much bloated than before with Dante still in a daze from the fucking. With Piers, he was still tied up and now bloated from the fucking Nemesis gave him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dante who was the same as him tossed inside by Nemesis. When Dante wake up and looked at Piers now naked with his stomach bloated.

“Oh, well” said Dante.

He then ripped the duct tape on Piers’ mouth.

“Thanks” said Piers.

“Must be strong to hold out” said Dante with his hand on his stomach using the amulet’s power and he was back to normal.

Nemesis was driving the truck while Dante put his amulet on Piers to uses its power to erased the cum and return him to normal.

“Alright. Let’s see what happen” said Dante.

Piers’ stomach was now normal again.

“Come on” said Dante while trying to open the chain.

While the truck was driving, the door opened to revealed naked Piers and Dante with Dante carrying Piers.

“We’re outta here” said Dante.

Both of them jumped near the grass. Piers was laying around the grass with Dante crawling on top of him kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extras

Alternate Bad Ending 1  
What if Dante didn’t come to the gas station. This is the scenario I make.

Piers Nivans was driving his car to the gas station to refill his car’s oil but it doesn’t work without staff activation.

“Oh, fantastic” remarked Piers sarcastically.

He then went inside but no one was there.

“Oh, come on. Give me a break.” said Piers.

Piers then went deeper inside to see a broken beer bottle on the floor and was inspecting it when suddenly he heard a crying sound coming from behind him. It was a Regenerador and it attacked him, knocking him into the table with surveillance TV. Piers turned around to see the Regenerador gripping his neck then removed his jacket. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the neck and his shirt was ripped. He saw the Regenerador’s dick dripping with cum which it uses to slap his face for him to suck. But, he didn’t turn to the direction the Regenerador’s dick was. Regenerador then turned him around, pushing him to the table and removed his trouser. Piers saw it was trying to lube his ass with his dick before rubbing it with his ball.

“Great” said Piers sarcastically.

Regenerador instantly pushes its dick in and Piers groaned at the pain from his ass. Its dick was pushing up until his stomach with its ball deep in his ass

“Aaahhh” screamed Piers.

Then it gripped his body and fucking him slowly before going faster and faster.

“Aahhh... aahhh... aaaahhhh” cried Piers.

It felt very good that it pushes him in a doggy style fucking him with his ball deep in his ass. Piers was getting used to the sensation and the Regenerador gripped over his stomach, pushing his dick in much rougher than before. Piers was groaning as his ass was being fucked faster by Regenerador

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Piers.

And then it was gripping his arm to his back, pulling his body back to him while thrusting his dick forward. After a while, the Regenerador was cumming a large amount of cum into him with a crying sound making his stomach bloated a little. 

“Aaaahhhhhh” cried Piers.

The Regenerador was laughing as it turned him around with his breath still shallow from the fucking. Piers was still in a daze from the fucking before he watches as the Regenerador was hard again.

“You have got to be kidding me” said Piers.

It then pushes its dick toward his mouth. Piers was looking at it disgusted. It pushes its dick into his mouth before one hand masturbating its dick while the other was pushing his head into its dick. After a while, it was cumming into his mouth with a cry with Piers’ mouth bloated a sec before returning normal with its cum dripping out of his mouth. Piers’s body was covered in cum and he saw that its dick was hard again.

“Oh shit” cursed Piers.

Its feet stepped onto his back. He was now crouching with the Regenerador sitting and its dick hard below his ass and he was gripped down onto its dick. Piers groaned as the dick was penetrating his ass again.

“Aaahhhh” screamed Piers.

It was gripping him down again slowly before going faster making him moaning at the strange sensation.

“Aaahhh... aahhhh” cried Piers.

It was then thrusting up rather than gripping him down after going slowly for a while before gripping him down again.

“Not like this. I’m coming. Fuck.” said Piers

It gripped him down again after a while cumming inside his ass with a cry. His ass was now full of its cum.

“Aahhhh” cried Piers. 

He was still being fucked by the regenerador’s dick with his body gripped by the Regenerador’s hand.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Piers.

It was thrusting faster and faster with its dick deep inside his body making it bloated for a sec.

“Aaahhhh... aaaahhhhh” cried Piers.

His ass was still being fucked by the Regenerador’s dick making his stomach bloated every time it was thrusting deep inside.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh... aaaahhhhh” cried Piers.

After a while, the Regenerador was cumming inside him with a cry making his stomach bloated with him groaning at the weird sensation.

“Aaahhhhh” cried Piers.

Piers was breathing shallowly, the Regenerador pulled its dick out and Piers’ ass was leaking cum. Another Regenerador arrived and he was now trembling in fright to see both Regeneradores in front of him with their dicks hard. He tried to backed away and running away from them but one of the Regenerador was stepping on his back stopping him. The Regenerador that was stepping on him pushes its dick inside him instantly making him groaned.

“Aahhh” cried Piers.

His stomach was being twisted by the dick inside of him while the other Regenerador was now in front of him holding its dick to his mouth and then was gripping his head to its dick with it thrusting into his mouth. Both of them were thrusting faster and rougher while he was groaning from the sensation from both end. Both Regeneradores were cumming into him with a cries making his stomach more bloated than before.

“Mmppphhhh” cried Piers.

Regenerador that was fucking him in his ass turned him around exposing his ass that was leaking with cum with his stomach very bloated while the other Regenerador that was fucking him in his mouth pulled its dick out with a pop and went to his ass with its dick in front of his ass. Piers saw that both of the Regeneradores were still hard.

“Oh shit” cursed Piers.

It pushes its dick in with the other Regenerador’s dick still inside his ass double penetrating him.

“Aahhh” cried Piers.

Piers was now groaning with the dicks inside him stretching his ass making him feel very intense.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Piers.

Both the Regeneradores were fucking him faster and faster and then both were cumming inside him.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Piers.

He was now very dazed from the intense pleasure and felt his knees very weak that he cannot stand when suddenly he felt something was twisting and stretching inside his stomach.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Piers.

After a while, it came out from his ass slowly making him groaned. It was an egg. The egg hatched immediately to revealed it to be Plaga and it was now pointing its dick that was slick with aphrodisiac into his mouth while its tentacles was plunging into his ears and nose with its tail on his neck reprogramming him to be much obedient and recessive.

“Aahhh” cried Piers.

Piers’ mind was slowly changing and he was now begging to be filled.

“More... more” cried Piers.

Both the Regeneradores were now fucking his ass and thrusting into him rougher and faster while the Plaga was still fucking his mouth as well as adding more aphrodisiac into his body making him lusty while slowly turning him into a breeding mother for its kind. After a while, both Regeneradores were now cumming into his ass while Plaga was cumming into his mouth mixing with its aphrodisiac. Piers’ mind was now broken from the intense pleasure he felt and now was begging for more dicks to fill him up while more eggs came from inside him.

Alternate Bad Ending 2  
What if Dante’s amulet was broken. This is the scenario I make.

Dante was on his knee rubbing the Regenerador’s dick on his body with his hand making it cumming all over his body. Dante then opened his mouth and it uses its hand to grip Dante’s head toward his dick while Dante was masturbating its dick. Dante sucked on its dick with his head being pushed toward its dick while masturbating its dick. He was feeling good tasting the cum from the Regenerador’s dick. After a while, the Regenerador was going faster and faster gripping his head toward his dick while being masturbated by him making his mouth looked bloated. It then pulled its dick with a pop.

“Aahhh” cried Dante.

It was holding its hand to his body and Dante removed his trouser.

“I like this” said Dante.

He was now naked and pushes his ass toward the Regenerador’s dick. It then pushes its dick slowly into Dante’s ass until it was ball deep with him groaning at the sensation.

“Aahhh” cried Dante.

It then fucked him much rougher and faster then gripping him on his head onto a table.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

He was being fucked by Regenerador rougher and faster than before with him groaning every time he was being thrusted.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

The Regenerador then gripped him in the ass and was cumming inside him with a cry making his stomach bloated with him being still.

“Aahhhhh” cried Dante.

He was trying to stand after being fucked by the Regenerador with his ass leaking of its cum. Dante wanted to uses his amulet’s power to erased the cum that are inside his body and returning his stomach to its original form when he was suddenly attacked by the Regenerador. He fell onto the floor and the Regenerador pulled his amulet from his neck and throw it down before stepping on it breaking it. Dante stared in shock as his only salvation was now gone. Another Regenerador arrived and he was now trembling in fright to see both Regeneradores in front of him with their dicks hard. He tried to backed away and running away from them but one of the Regenerador was stepping on his back stopping him. The Regenerador that was stepping on him pushes its dick inside him instantly making him groaned.

“Aahhh” cried Dante.

His stomach was being twisted by the dick inside of him while the other Regenerador was now in front of him holding its dick to his mouth and then was gripping his head to its dick with it thrusting into his mouth. Both of them were thrusting faster and rougher while he was groaning from the sensation from both end. Both Regeneradores were cumming into him with a cries making his stomach more bloated than before.

“Mmppphhhh” cried Dante.

Regenerador that was fucking him in his ass turned him around exposing his ass that was leaking with cum with his stomach very bloated while the other Regenerador that was fucking him in his mouth pulled its dick out with a pop and went to his ass with its dick in front of his ass. Dante saw that both of the Regeneradores were still hard.

“Oh shit” cursed Dante.

It pushes its dick in with the other Regenerador’s dick still inside his ass double penetrating him.

“Aahhh” cried Dante.

Dante was now groaning with the dicks inside him stretching his ass making him feel very intense.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

Both the Regeneradores were fucking him faster and faster and then both were cumming inside him.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried Dante.

He was now very dazed from the intense pleasure and felt his knees very weak that he cannot stand when suddenly he felt something was twisting and stretching inside his stomach.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

After a while, it came out from his ass slowly making him groaned. It was an egg. The egg hatched immediately to revealed it to be Plaga and it was now pointing its dick that was slick with aphrodisiac into his mouth while its tentacles was plunging into his ears and nose with its tail on his neck reprogramming him to be much obedient and recessive.

“Aahhh” cried Dante.

Dante’s mind was slowly changing and he was now begging to be filled.

“More... more” cried Dante.

Both the Regeneradores were now fucking his ass and thrusting into him rougher and faster while the Plaga was still fucking his mouth as well as adding more aphrodisiac into his body making him lusty while slowly turning him into a breeding mother for its kind. After a while, both Regeneradores were now cumming into his ass while Plaga was cumming into his mouth mixing with its aphrodisiac. Dante’s mind was now broken from the intense pleasure he felt and now was begging for more dicks to fill him up while more eggs came from inside him.

Alternate Bad Ending 3  
What if Nemesis doesn’t exist. This is the scenario I make.

A truck can be seen outside on the road while on the inside of the truck Piers was being tied up with chains with a duct tape on his mouth and fucked by a J’avo while his nipple was being licked by another J’avo. He was being fucked by a J’avo thrusting up into him and that was cumming inside him while the other J’avo was now sucking his dick. He was groaning at the strange sensation with his ass fucked and dick sucked.

“Mmph... mmph” cried Piers.

Then, the J’avo sucking his dick stopped and was now pushing its dick into his ass with the other J’avo still inside him fucking him double penetrating him.

“Mmph... mmph” cried Piers.

The truck’s oil parameter was almost empty so J’avo was driving the truck to a gas station.  
At the gas station, the J’avo was parking its truck to refill the oil for the truck. Inside the truck, the other J’avo were now tired from fucking Piers. Piers was trying to find a way to escape while outside the J’avo was about to refill the truck’s oil. After it had refilled the oil for the truck, it went back inside and ripped the duct tape on Piers’ mouth and uncuffing his chain. Piers was falling down on the floor breathing shallowly after all the fucking. When he saw the J’avo driver hard dick, he knew what was about to happened. Piers’ head was being gripped into its dick while the other two J’avo that had recovered were now fucking his ass while sucking his nipples making him moaned.

“Mmph... mmph” cried Piers.”

The J’avo were thrusting roughly and fast making his stomach looked bloated than before and they were all cumming after a while making his mouth bloated and his stomach now bloating larger than before. Piers’ mind was now breaking from the intense pleasure that he felt. The J’avo pulled their dicks out of him with a pop, Piers’ mouth was full of cum with some of it leaking out while his stomach was bloated larger than before with his ass gaping full of cum. He was now addicted to them and became their sex toys to be used.

Alternate Bad Ending 4  
What if both Dante and Piers weren’t able to escape. This is the scenario I make.

Making his stomach much bloated than before with Dante still in a daze from the fucking. With Piers, he was still tied up and now bloated from the fucking Nemesis gave him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dante who was the same as him tossed inside by Nemesis. When Dante wake up and looked at Piers now naked with his stomach bloated.

“Oh, well” said Dante.

He then ripped the duct tape on Piers’ mouth.

“Thanks” said Piers.

“Must be strong to hold out” said Dante with his hand on his stomach using the amulet’s power and he was back to normal.

Nemesis was driving the truck while Dante put his amulet on Piers to uses its power to erased the cum and return him to normal.

“Alright. Let’s see what happen” said Dante.

Piers’ stomach was now back to normal.

“Come on” said Dante while trying to open the chain.

While the truck was driving, the door opened to revealed naked Piers and Dante with Dante carrying Piers.

“We’re outta here” said Dante.

But before they could get out, Nemesis was stopping the truck and they fell back into the truck. Nemesis approached them and saw they were trying to escaped, it uses its tentacles to grabbed both of them and with his hand pulled Dante’s amulet and then destroyed it. Both of them were now afraid of what were going to happened as their salvation have been dashed. Nemesis put his hand on both their asses to used its other tentacles and was now twisting and stretching their inside until it came out from their mouth making them gasping in shock.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried both Dante and Piers.

It was thrusting them with the tentacles making both of them groaning at the new sensation.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried both Dante and Piers.

It then pulled the tentacle out of Piers and pushes his dick into him while the tentacle was still fucking Dante. Piers was groaning at the large dick entering him deeply inside.

“Aahhh” cried Piers.

Nemesis was thrusting rougher and faster than before cumming inside Piers making him bloated while the tentacle was cumming all over his face.

“Aahhhh” cried Piers.

Piers was now looking bloated as he was before and it pulled its tentacles out of Dante and fucked him the same way with Piers.

“Aahhh... aaahhhh” cried Dante.

After a while it was cumming inside him making him looked bloated like Piers is now.

“Aahhhh” cried Dante.

Both of their stomach were bloated with their asses full of cum. Nemesis then found some Sliding worms and pushes them inside their asses where they were now entering their bodies twisting and stretching their stomach making them groaning at the strange sensation.

“Aaahhhh... aaahhhh” cried both Dante and Piers.

After a while, they were laying their eggs inside them while hitting at their prostates making them cum. The eggs hatched after an hour and the newly hatched came out of their asses and were now latching onto their nipples and dicks sucking them while their mothers were hitting their prostate making them very daze and their minds were now slowly breaking.

“Aahhh... aaahhh” cried both Dante and Piers.

Nemesis was now pushing its dick in front of them. Both Dante and Piers were now licking its dick with their nipples and dicks sucked by the Sliding worms outside their asses while their prostates were being attack by the Sliding worms inside their asses. After a while all of the Sliding worms were now secreting mucous that made them feel very hot and their minds were now broken and they were now begging to be filled where Nemesis was happy to obliged.

“More... more” begged both Dante and Piers.

Nemesis then fucked them one by one filling their asses with its dick with the Sliding worms helping Nemesis while sucking cum to make new eggs. They were now filled with Nemesis’cums and their minds broken by Nemesis and the Sliding worms.


End file.
